Sketches
by kohee
Summary: Princess and the Frog: a series of drabbles/ficlets. May based before/during/after the movie. #12: Set and Match. He pulled her against him again, hands sliding down her arms, his warm breath tickling her ear. “You will like this game, I promise.”
1. one: Wanting

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: Movie-verse; spoiler warning. And I have seen the movie but twice, so scenarios may be a bit off and characterisations are still being worked on.

-----

_one: Wanting _

(Naveen x Tiana; during the movie)

_-----_

He never really understood what wanting is, for he had never really wanted for anything, ever. As he told her, wanting was never part of his life, but wonderful fulfillment; that he was familiar with. It came as of being born into an extravagant life, with a king and a queen for parents, and polished marbled floors and a kingdom beneath his feet.

When his parents cut him off and cast him away, and he found himself deprived of music, dancing and female company, he thought he knew what wanting is. He wanted to be someone he only knew how to be, carefree, charming Prince Naveen of Maldonia - money, freedom and women at his disposal.

But when she pointed out her restaurant to him, her eyes sparkling when she told him her dream – her and her daddy's- and he saw the glittering palace instead of a derelict sugar mill in her eyes, and he heard the determination in her voice, and he realised that was all she ever wanted, all the while, all the time.

Tucking the walnut shell behind his back, he took her hand and promised her her dream, and when she smiled at him, so sweetly and so beautifully, it was all he could do to keep himself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless. She could slap him and throw him off the boat, and he would not care.

But he was not the old Naveen, who did what he liked and damned all the consequences.

His previous wanting was nothing, but shallow flights of fanciful oblivion, and he had not seen it. Leaving her behind as he clambered down the top of the paddle boat, he understood what wanting is – a passion, a fire and a desire.

Mama Odie talked about wanting and needing as two separate things, but he would have to disagree.

For once in his life, he desperately wanted someone, and needed her.

He wanted Tiana. He needed Tiana.

It was a great pity that the feeling was not mutual, for all she wanted and needed was her daddy's restaurant and their dream.

-----

He was going to become human again, and marry a lovely girl (even if she was a little too loud, too fluffy and too pink), probably be rich, but emptiness was all he felt. His only bit of joy was that she would get her restaurant, what she has always, always, wanted.

Then he heard her voice, heard her speak, and his heart soared.

_I love you, Naveen._

Clambering towards her as fast as his spindly frog legs would allow him, he thought perhaps he was wrong about her not wanting him, and maybe she needed him as much as he needed her.

As the clock struck midnight and Miss La Bouff frantically planted kisses all over him without avail, innately there was deep disappointment in him, as with her, he supposed. For who would want to be frogs when they had lived as human beings?

But when he looked at her beside him; small, green (like him), and with eyes to rival the beauty of Evangeline, and felt her fingers entangled in his, he thought he would never want or need anything else in his life.

-----

534 words

-----

Note: will continue writing steadily for a bit, me thinks, too many plot bunnies. Also am completely in love with Naveen, frog and otherwise, because he is not Mr. Perfect (aka plastic vase) like some Disney princes. He is so unconventional, full of personality and can be kind of a jerk-face (like my other favourite hero Dmitri of the 1997 Fox cartoon Anastasia). So much love!

Note 2: Yes, frogs have fingers. I checked. :)

Reviews, comments, constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!


	2. two: Normal

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, short stories, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: Movie-verse; spoiler warning. And I have seen the movie but twice, so scenarios may be a bit off and characterisations are still being worked on. Also, **thank you so much** to all of those who reviewed or subscribed to this. I really really am so appreciative. It certainly served as encouragement to keep writing. :)

-----

_two: Normal _

(Naveen x Tiana; post-movie)

_-----_

It is a normal day, in the most normal of the mornings, and therefore it is not unusual to find an annoyed Tiana standing outside the bathroom door, rapping sharply at it.

"Naveen! You have been in there for almost an hour!"

On the other side of the door, he winces, running a comb through his dark hair quickly, recognising the exasperated lilt in his wife's voice. With a tinge of regret, he realises his hair is not nearly as perfect as he wants it to be, but he dares not risk the wrath of Tiana, who can be extremely scary (but also alluringly enigmatic, strangely, he thinks) when she is angry.

The door clicks open and he grins at her, aware that he looks dashing, but Tiana pushes past him with a slight scowl on her face, still dressed in her night clothes, towel and fresh clothes in her hand.

"About time you done in here," she mutters, and doesn't miss the disappointed expression on his face.

"Ah, my beautiful wife," Naveen says woefully. "It hurts me so when you do not comment on my efforts to look charming for you."

She rolls her eyes, but there is a glimmer of a smile on her face, and that, he is happy to see.

"Of all the men I can choose to marry," she says, putting down her things, turning away from him and leaning over to fill the tub, "I married a man that is the vainest in all of New Orleans."

He edges closer to her, and places his hand lightly on her hip, his breath warm on her neck. "You must admit, also the most handsome, no?"

She makes a snorting sound, but he continues on, not allowing her to speak as he smooths a tendril of dark hair behind her ear. "And also, the one that loves you the most."

Tiana turns to face him, her palms flat against his chest, the corners of her mouth lifting. "You're exasperating."

"Wonderfully exasperating," Naveen corrects her as his arms encircled her waist.

She wrinkles her nose. "Sometimes, I think I like you better when you were a frog."

He lifts an eyebrow questioningly. "You must be joking, my lovely Tiana."

"Well..." she says. "As a frog, you were albeit less vain and did not fish for compliments...so often."

Naveen chuckles, his hands pushing up her night shirt, his fingertips skimming across the warm, bare skin of her hips. "Surely you can spare your husband the smallest of compliments."

"You're incorrigible," she returns, her hands stilling his from wandering even further.

He leans forward, his fingers firm underneath hers. "I do not believe that is a compliment."

"Naveen..." she says, her tone one of mild protest. "I need to take my bath and we both need to get to the restaurant. We are very late and Mama's going to have her hands full with the early preparations."

"Ah," he drawls, the light in his eyes all too familiar and suggesting that he is not really listening to her. "You can take your bath, a very quick one...and I can join you, yes?"

She slaps his chest lightly, scoldingly. "You just had your bath! An hour long one, if I may just remind you."

Naveen shrugs. "Frogs do not mind a lot of water."

He then tugs her closer to him and presses his mouth against hers, and his heart skips and races when he feels her responding, her hand resting on his cheek, her fingers one of gentle caress.

When they part, breathless and in love, he sees the sparkle in her eyes that tells him he has won. Laughing, Tiana slides her hands down his chest, and he pushes her shirt up even further, drawing it over her ribcage.

"I supposed frogs can't tell the time either, my prince?" She smirks, fingers deftly undoing his shirt buttons.

"Why, I believe they can't," he replies, pulling her closer for another kiss.

-----

664 words

-----

Note: My attempt at some post movie, married-life Naveen x Tiana fluff and I tried not to make it cloyingly fluffy and to fit their characters. Bottomline is I probably need to see the movie a few more times...for "research purposes". Anyway, yes, Naveen did strike me as the bathroom-hogger type, muhaha.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticism much appreciated! :)


	3. three: Need

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, short stories, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: Movie-verse; spoiler warning, set during Mama Odie's. Scenario may be off as my memory fails me more often than not, but I tried.

-----

_three: Need_

(Naveen-centric, Naveen x Tiana, during the movie)

-----

Naveen had been fighting, and arguing with himself ever since they shared that dance beneath the sparkle of Evangeline. The thought of her and him, and _them_, of Naveen and Tiana, passed through his mind all too often as they trudged through the bayou. He could have her, if she'd have him. But what he wanted, needed, was freedom, and the money he thought would guarantee it. That lies with Miss La Bouff, not Tiana.

He was not himself (a complete understatement, for he was, after all, a frog) when he wanted Tiana, he decided, and it was ridiculous, for they had known each other for but a day. It was just infatuation he had with Tiana, infatuation like the thousands of women had for him, just because she was so different from anyone he had ever met.

He will marry Miss La Bouff, and once he turns back into his handsome, dashing, human form, he will be a gentleman. He will keep his promise, and give her the money she needed for her restaurant, and it was with that thought that he hopped into Mama Odie's boat house.

But as Mama Odie pointed her snake-stick at him and berated him for not knowing what he needed, and as Mama Odie asked him, again and again, _Now do you understand what is it that you need?_, somehow it started to become clearer. With Mama Odie's words still echoing in his ear, his eyes landed on the small green frog perched on the gumbo pot, and understanding hit him like a bolt of lightning.

He needed her. It didn't matter whether she was a frog, a waitress, or anything or anyone, he just needed her. When he was with her, he was not the Naveen he was and thought he will always be – carefree, charming but as realised now, innately shallow. She showed him that he could be another Naveen; a Naveen that could see beyond money and riches and freedom, a Naveen so much more than what he once was.

His eyes followed her small green form as she stood on top of Mama Odie's turbaned head, her face lighting up as she raised her small frog arms towards the sunshine and the light, and he felt an incredible rush of emotions, and certainty that was almost overwhelming, as he realised that he, for the first time in all his life, was experiencing love.

Her. Tiana.

Bright with hope, he hopped towards her, and heard Mama Odie asking her the same question she had asked him. Eyes dancing with excitement, she nodded and he felt his heart soared.

"I'm going to have to dig a little deeper, and work even harder to get my restaurant!"

Mama Odie clapped a hand to her forehead, groaning slightly, and he felt his heart dropping along with Mama Odie's head.

But he'd make her see, he decided. He hoped Miss La Bouff would be generous enough to spare him a kiss without marriage, for as of now, there was only one girl he intended to marry.

And he will prove himself worthy of her, spend the rest of his life loving her, and perhaps, just perhaps, she might realised that she needed him, too.

-----

603 words

-----

Note: This piece may sort of contradict the first drabble I wrote (Wanting) but bear in mind they are all stand-alones. :) Artistic license, woo hoo.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticism appreciated, and thanks for those who reviewed #2 ^~


	4. four: Surprise

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: Movie-verse; spoiler warning. I had this idea floating around my head for a while, and **Perhapsormaybe's **fic** (A Little Bead) **solidifies the idea for me. A rather different take, but still I drew inspiration from that. Thank you :)

-----

_four: Surprise_

(Naveen x Tiana, post-wedding, pre-epilogue)

-----

"Close your eyes." Naveen urged, hands clasped behind his back.

Tiana gazed at her husband quizzically, one eyebrow raised in a perfect arch, but she complied, putting down the scribblings of menus on notes and papers, as her eyelids fluttered downwards.

"Now, you must not peek." He took two steps closer.

Tiana's cheek dimpled slightly as she kept her eyes shut tightly. "Not peeking."

He approached her slowly, taking in the sight of his wife. She had been working hard all day, as usual, and it showed; tendrils of hair loose from her neat ponytail, wisping around her face, and the slightest droop of her shoulders, but she was still so beautifully serene. She never failed to amaze him each and every day, and the mere thought that she is his, and his alone, could still make his heart skip just a little bit faster.

Kneeling down in front of her, he placed something small, round and rough in her hands, and her fingers closed around the object.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked, a curious tone in her voice.

He nodded, placing his hands lightly on her knees. "Please do, go ahead and open your sparkling, dazzling eyes."

"You're so excessive with your flattery," she scoffed playfully, and looked down to see a rather large walnut in her hands. An expression of puzzlement settled onto her features as she turned it between her fingers. "My surprise is a...walnut?"

Naveen gestured towards the walnut. "You can perhaps try opening it."

Tiana carefully pried the nut opened, and a small but sparkling object fell onto her lap. She picked it up from the folds of her skirt – it was a tiny, tiny ring, so small that it could not even fit her littlest finger. Upon looking closer at it, she saw that the ring was fashioned out of bronze wire and a shiny, pearly bead.

"Thank you," she said carefully. "But you do realise that I can't wear this?"

"You can wear this," he argued. "On a necklace, and it will be close to your heart."

She looked at him, not understanding, and it showed clearly on her face. But of course, he would explain.

"Ah, if only you know the significance of the story behind this ring. But you do not, so I shall tell it to you, no?"

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands, elbows on her lap, the ring dangling on the tip of her smallest finger. "Do tell."

Naveen's hands slid from her knees to the side of her thighs, the faded yellow light of the lamp in the room making his eyes seem almost golden. "Remember the night on the paddle boat, when we were heading back to New Orleans?"

She smiled, remembering that night clearly. It was beautiful, what he did for her, so carefully planned. "Yes, you minced. For the second time in your life." She said, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"That," he said, "is one thing, but not the most important." Taking her hand, he rubbed the tiny bead with his thumb, looking up at her, his eyes bright. "I was going to propose to you."

She already knew, but even so, hearing him said it still touched her heart. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his cheek, her fingers gentle. "I knew."

"You did?" He said, surprised. "I know you are very clever, but surely you do not read minds."

"I don't," she said. "Ray told me." And they were silent for a while, remembering their dear, fallen friend.

Naveen spoke first, entangling his fingers with hers, the ring still sitting on the tip of her finger. "This was the ring I was going to give you, as a token of my devotion, my love, and my promise that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

She found that she couldn't speak for a moment, as her throat closed up almost involuntarily. Mistaking her silence for something unfavorable, he hastened to add, albeit anxiously. "It was all I could think of in my state as a frog."

She shook her head, trying to let him know that her silence was not negative, and then her voice came back to her. "You kept this? All this while?"

"Well...no. This is not the exact same ring," he admitted. "For the one I made for you on the boat, it was lost when the Shadowman captured me. Lost in the waters of the Mississippi River."

"And so, this is a new one." She surmised, touching the little bead.

"A new ring that I made, yes." Naveen said. "You were meant to have it, the ring, if you say yes. And much to my desire and my relief, you did, so it is only right, I think, that you have it now. It carries the same promise of eternal love and devotion, and perhaps even more."

How many could say that they had truly loved, and was loved in return? Without a word, she leaned forward and hugged her husband, slipping her arms around him as he stretched up to hold her.

After a while, she pulled back, brushing his bangs, and tucking his hair behind his ear with gentle fingers. Tiana then rested her forehead against Naveen's, smiling. "I will treasure this," she told him. "And I will wear it always."

"Close to your heart?"

"Close to my heart."

His fingers firm on her thigh, he looked up at her, smiling impishly. "So you do like your surprise, yes?"

Laughing, she nodded, and his eyes gleamed a mischievous shade of hazel and gold. "I supposed I deserve a present in return?"

"Well..." her voice trailed off as she pondered. "What do you want?"

"For now, just this."

With that, he reached up, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her, long and sweet.

-----

982 words

-----

Note: I may set myself a 100-word drabble challenge for the next few bits as I think I am writing more than what constitutes as a "drabble". Anyone wants to donate one-word prompts?

Note 2: My Geography is non-existent so I assumed the river is Mississippi. Please kick me my assumption isn't even remotely close.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticism most appreciated. Thanks so so SO much to those who reviewed and/or added this to their Alerts. :)


	5. five: Holiday

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: Movie-verse; sets after Naveen and Tiana's wedding, obviously. Their first holiday season together. Story now moved to the Princess and the Frog section, thanks for the heads -up, elaktralyte :)

----

_five: Holiday_

(Naveen x Tiana; post-movie)

-----

Tiana woke up on Christmas Eve morning to the winter sun streaking through the windows, crisp white snow blanketing the grounds, and a husband who tried to stop her from getting out of bed by draping an arm across her thighs.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas Eve to my most wondrous wife." Naveen murmured, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Smiling, she leaned down and brushed her lips across his; feather light but brimmed with affection. "Merry Christmas Eve to you too, sweet talker."

"Why are you getting up? It is early yet, and besides, we can stay in bed all day today, no?" There was a suggestive tone in his voice that signaled he was very fond of that idea.

Smacking him lightly, Tiana pulled on her dressing gown and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "You can stay in bed, but I have got to get to the restaurant."

Naveen's forehead creased as he sat up. "But it is Christmas Eve. It is a holiday today, surely it is a day for rest."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she said, tapping his nose. "The holiday season is always a restaurant's busiest time."

"So industrious." He said, catching her hand and pressing a kiss against her knuckles. "I supposed I will have to help my industrious wife, as a befitting husband should."

"I supposed you'll have to." Tiana laughed.

-

It was indeed a busy day, as friends, families and New Orleans gathered around to celebrate. It seemed that all of New Orleans was crammed into Tiana's Place, with abundant shouting, greetings, joy and festivities.

It was late when Tiana hugged her last customer goodbye, and as the doors tinkled closed, she leaned against it, exhausted but happy, to have created so much Christmas joy and good food to go with it.

Naveen sidled up to her and dug his fingers into the planes of her shoulders, and Tiana sighed with satisfaction. "There is still two hours to Christmas; shall we commence our own celebration?" He murmured as he gave her a thorough massage.

"Celebration?" She echoed, as Naveen laughed, his breath warm against her neck.

"I have arranged for something," he said, with a touch of pride as he led her out to balcony, where a table for two was set up, with champagne, candles, and a covered platter – a scene that was not unfamiliar to her. It was a replica of the night on the paddle boat, but with the variance of snow falling softly all around them.

"This is wonderful," she said, and she meant it, but as the cold wind blew over her skin, she had to wonder, dinner on the balcony during winter?

Naveen draped her coat over her, and then he wrapped his arms around her. "I will keep you warm."

Tiana knew he would.

-

The snowfall intensified after a while, and they soon had to retreat back into the warmth of the building, carrying the platter of minced fruits.

"I like my original idea." Naveen declared, taking off his scarf.

"Hmmm?" Tiana dusted the specks and bits of snow off her husband's dark hair.

"Of staying in bed all day as a way of celebration."

She laughed, pulling at his curly bangs and straightening them. "We can stay in bed all night tonight, if you like."

Naveen pulled her close, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "And maybe all day tomorrow?"

Tiana pondered. "Well...maybe."

With that, she stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

-----

757 words

-----

Note: I took liberties from a friend whose family owns a restaurant, in the sense that the holiday season are _really_ the busiest times for a restaurant. This is just some Christmas/holiday fluff that I felt like writing. Hope it is enjoyed!

**Extra note**: Some lovely reviewers brought up the idea that it does not really snow in New Orleans. I did do my "research" before deciding to write about snow and apparently snowfalls HAS occurred before in New Orleans, notedly last December. According to Google anyway :P Maybe it's rare but I guess it's plausible?

Also...help! Is it Tiana's Place or Tiana's Palace? I know what it says at the end, but I go back and forth between a Disney mistake and a true renaming of the restaurant...insights?

Reviews, comments and constructive criticism most appreciated. Again, thanks so so SO much to those who reviewed and/or added this to their Alerts. :) It really made my day that the effort was left to review and/or add was made by readers.


	6. six: Spices, Gumbo & Cooking

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: Movie-verse; sets after Naveen and Tiana's wedding. Naveen wants to learn how to cook.

-----

_six: Spices, Gumbo & Cooking_

(Naveen x Tiana; post movie)

-----

Naveen picked up one of the many little packets on Tiana's kitchen table, turning over the packet of reddish powder in his hands. "This is most interesting."

She looked up from the pot she was stirring, an eyebrow raised in question. "And how so, is the paprika interesting?"

"Well," he began, setting down the packet and picking up several dried leaves. "Interesting how all these powders and leaves can help you create wonderful soups and gumbos and different kinds of food."

Tiana plucked the leaves from his fingers and tossed them into her gumbo pot. "They're called spices, Froggy, and they aptly spiced up my dishes." Dipping a spoon into the pot, she brought a spoonful of gumbo to her lips, sipping it, savoring the taste, and tilted her head to one side, rolling her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying to discern the flavors and deciding what else should be added, if needed.

"No, no. You see," he said, shifting closer to her, and picking up another one of the many dried leaves scattered across the counter. "This, by itself, it does not taste good, and I shall demonstrate."

He bit into the leaf, which crackled, and he then chewed it, and Tiana laughed as his face distorted into a grimace. "But, if you put this leaf into your pot..." he selected two more leaves and crumbled them into the gumbo. "...it will taste excellent. Marvelous."

She picked up her spoon again, and scooped up the bubbling broth, and held out the spoon to Naveen. "You taste it."

Willingly, he sampled the gumbo, and smiled at her, handing her the bottle of nearly empty and very well-used tabasco sauce. "It needs your favourite spice, the tabasco sauce, and it will be, how do you say it? The wasp's knees."

She took the bottle from him, and tapped his forehead with the spoon. "_Bee's _knees."

"Bees, yes." He repeated obediently. "I apologise, for you see, ever since I stopped eating insects, I have lost track of their names."

"Excuses a plenty." She scoffed, adding two dashes of tabasco, and turned around to see Naveen still running his fingers through the leaves and powders, packets and bottles, with a curious expression on his face.

"Now, don't you go mixing up my spices," she said warningly, "because I want everything still in their places."

His hands stilled and he backed a little away from the kitchen table, holding up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender.

"That's better." She gave the pot one last stir, and covered it with a lid, as Naveen sidled up behind her and rested his hands on her waist, his head on her shoulder.

"I am thinking," he said, his tone pondering, "I have become very very good at mincing, so maybe I should aim for greater heights."

She laughed, and let her body relax against his as she covered his hands with her own. "Since when have you become so ambitious?"

He smirked, and nuzzled her neck lightly. "Since I married a hardworking waitress, no? I have become as hardworking as she is."

She shifted her elbow, and jabbed him lightly in his ribs. "That waitress must be something amazing if she can get a lazy bump-on-the-log like you to work."

Naveen turned her around, and pressed a kiss onto her nose, his fingers linked with hers. "Ah, that she is. She is very amazing and marvelous and fantastic, and so wonderfully beautiful."

"Flatterer." She reached up, and brushed her lips across his, quick and affectionate.

"So you will teach me how to cook, yes?"

"You? Cook? It's not as easy as it looks."

"I do realise that," he said, his fingers firm and warm around hers, "but I have the best teacher in the world. After all, she taught me how to mince using but one lesson."

Tiana's dimple deepened. "Well, you were one quick learner."

"So it is a yes?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He echoed, and his face fell, just a little, and she smiled, drifting her fingers across his brow, brushing away his frown.

"Yes."

His forehead creased again, and he looked confused. "Is that a yes maybe, or a yes yes?"

She pretended to ponder his question, tapping her finger against her chin, and looked at him, one corner of her mouth lifting. "I supposed I can make it a yes yes."

Naveen's face lit up, and Tiana felt her heart glowing.

-----

746 words

-----

Note: I want to write something in the movie!universe but my brain is a strange one that tends to disagree with me a lot when I write. Although I do admit it's fun creating a married life for Naveen and Tiana because they are so hgjdhgjskdfgjdlskdasdlf love love love. Anyway, I might write more ficlets on Naveen's attempts to cook because they can be hilarious. Or at least I'll try to make them so.

Next ficlet will be something in movie!universe...I THINK.

Once again, reviews, comments and constructive criticism most appreciated. Thanks so so SO much to those who reviewed and/or added this to their Alerts, especially the effort to review. :) I cannot begin to say how much it encouraged me to keep writing silly bits of fics so I really appreciate it.


	7. seven: Changes

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: Movie-verse, sets at various points throughout the movie, from a Naveen perspective. Dialogue may not be exact, for my brain quits at me sometimes. I find it easier to write Naveen-centric ficlets, although I feel I should challenge myself with Tiana. Soon, soon.

**edited**: hashed out a little more of the talking frog and mincing part just to show a little more development in Naveen's changes. ;o)

-----

_seven: Changes_

(Naveen-centric, Naveen x Tiana)

-----

New Orleans, how delightful and how wonderful it was to be here, free of his parents' nags and lectures about responsibilities and duties (now those, were definitely dirty words in his dictionary).

The city of jazz awaited him, and he grabbed his ukulele, ignored his poor butler and leaped into its welcoming embrace. It looked like a city filled with fun, music and as he could see it, abundant women that he could charm to his liking, without a care, for even the fact that he was broke and lacking of green did not bother him.

Much, anyway.

Naveen flitted and hopped around the city, soaking in the sights, the colours, the sounds and the people, and the first real taste of complete freedom. Women from all walks of life were enthralled with him, and he basked in their attention and flirtatious ways; it did not matter whether or not they knew who he was.

One woman, however, failed to fall victim to his charms, and he remembered her face, not because she was exceptionally beautiful, but because she was the only one that did not smile or swoon over him. He had danced up to her, flashed her his most flamboyant smile, and she merely looked at him, tray in hand, an eyebrow raised, lips twisted into a wry expression that suggested she was not even remotely interested, and turned away from him without a second glance.

And so he shrugged, plucking his ukulele and was on his way, although she remained on his mind.

She was the waitress outside that little corner café , in a yellow dress and white apron, with tumbling black curls gathered messily in a ponytail, and striking dark eyes.

-

Even as a frog, Naveen could still appreciate beauty (of course), and the princess was really rather resplendent. He thought she looked vaguely familiar, although he could not really place her face. It was something about her eyes, maybe, but at the same time, he was quite sure they had not met, for he was sure he would remember that sort of beauty.

He felt a _little _bit bad as he lied about the possibility of a financial reward, especially that seemed to be the cementing factor (strangely) to her consent to kiss him. But then again, Naveen never felt guilty for too long, and he was sure he could maneuver himself out of any potentially tricky situation afterwards.

They kissed, a light touch, but nonetheless a kiss, but instead of turning back into his dashing, handsome self, he was still a frog...and so was she.

-

"A WAITRESS? Well, no wonder the kiss did not work!" Naveen glared angrily at the little green frog dangling underneath him, it was _all her fault_, this little waitress pretending to be a princess.

A waitress!

A _waitress?_

Wait a minute.

_Now_ he remembered her. She was that girl, that girl in front of that café who would not return his smile. He wondered if she remembered him, but remembering her dismissive attitude, the answer was probably _no,_ not a chance in hell.

As they dodged alligators, spent the night in the hollow of a tree trunk, and as they trudged through the bayou together in hopes of finding a solution to their froggy states, Naveen found that he could not stop sniping at the waitress (T-I-A-N-A, she snapped at him), and she could not stop sniping at him.

She seemed to find fault with _everything_ he did; she did not seem to understand that he was a _prince_, regardless of his appearance, and there were some things that he would not do, such as working, such as paddling a little frog-made raft.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and he half-thought that she might poke his eye out with her stick, and he prepared to leap off the raft if that were to happen. She chose not to, though, she just huffed and continued paddling, while he leaned back and strummed his makeshift ukulele.

She did not stop glaring at him.

Of all the women-turned-frogs to be stuck with, he had to get the one,_ the_ _only one _(in the entire universe) that hated him.

-

Maybe she was not such a stick-in-the-mud after all, Naveen thought, as they both laughed about their lucky escape from the frog hunters. And she was clever, rather witty, with the 'talking frogs' comment that sent the three miscreants sprinting away in the swamp; which was surprising to him because she was always _so _serious.

He didn't think she'd know to be anything but serious.

But her eyes were twinkling as she giggled, her face all lit up, and suddenly, she was so different, almost beautiful. And she was a _frog_.

Maybe they didn't have to hate each other. Maybe they could actually get along without her wanting to kill him every other second.

Naveen resolved to be nicer to the waitr - Tiana.

-

Naveen spread a leaf over his frog legs and waited expectantly for dinner to be served, but Tiana hauled him up, handing him a mushroom and a little piece of flat stone that served as a knife.

He looked at both items in confusion; what was he supposed to do with them?

"Mince." She said, and he shuddered a little in apprehension. His eyes half closed, he sliced through the cap (or was it the stalk? He would have no idea about parts of mushroom, honestly), and opening his eyes, he saw a little piece of mushroom, detached. Nothing bled, nothing exploded, the world was still intact. He continued slicing. For the first time in his life, he was doing something constructive. The mushroom pieces were haphazard and uneven, but it came from him, his fingers and the piece of stone.

There was a strange sense of satisfaction, and he never knew that one could get satisfaction from _working_. It was indeed, mysterious. He really didn't know anything about the world or about life, as Naveen sounded the words, he realised the truth of how sheltered he was, of the real world.

Tiana scooped up the mushrooms and looked at him, her eyes soft. "At least you'd make a pretty good mincer."

He smiled, and felt a little burst of happiness.

-

Naveen spun her around on the lotus leaf, and caught her just as she stumbled. Tiana was not lying when she said she didn't know to dance, she could not take two steps without tripping over her feet.

But Naveen led well, and soon she was twirling around with him as if she had had lessons for years. And he thought it was really strange how they seemed to fit , how comfortingly warm her fingers felt in his.

As he looked into her eyes, eyes that remained unchanged despite her unfortunate transformation, he saw her in the yellow dress, and the sparkling ball gown, and then he saw her as she was now, green and covered with mucous, and he thought to himself that she was beautiful.

He nearly kissed her, their second kiss, but she pulled away, and patted him, reminding him of a marriage that he was not sure at all that he wanted to get into.

-

Naveen could picture their lives together, Tiana in a yellow dress and her dark hair pulled back, her eyes mirroring the affection in his as he took her hand, as they worked in Tiana's restaurant. A restaurant that he would help her get, no matter what.

"I'll get a job," he told Ray, his eyes determined. "Two jobs. Three!"

And it was that precise moment that a realisation, clearer and stronger that ever, hit him, hit him so hard that he literally felt his breath escaping him.

He had changed, for he was in love, well and truly in love.

-

They were staying as frogs, and on some level, he supposed he was disappointed. But Tiana had the same spirit, the same strength and the same eyes, and he fell in love with that, so it was enough.

They could still have a restaurant, a little place in the bayou, near the swamp, maybe, if their house specialty was to be swamp gumbo. Louis promised to bring his friends (and he promised his friends would not eat them, or their customers) and of course, the entire firefly community would help to spread the word.

Tiana's daddy said that food could bring people from all walks of life together, and Tiana carried his words with her; their bayou restaurant could achieve that, for that was the true dream.

They would work for it, him and her, together.

Mama Odie blessed them, and he smiled at his new wife, so small and green but so wonderful, and placing his fingers on the side of her face, he leaned in, and kissed her, _really_ kissed her.

Vaguely he heard Mama Odie laughing, and gasps all around them, but Naveen did not care, really, because he was kissing Tiana, and kissing her as his wife, and it was a wondrously exhilarating feeling, to be kissing someone that he was completely in love with.

Breathless, they pulled apart, and he found himself looking at a face. A lovely face, surrounded by dark hair and tendrils of curls, and those eyes, as strong as passionate as ever, Eyes tinged with the same wonderment that he was sure in his; for the hand that was resting on her cheek was not green or webbed, and neither of them were green anymore.

"Like I told y'all," Mama Odie cackled, "a kiss from a princess will undo it!"

Naveen looked at his bride, an expression of understanding spreading across his face. "Once you became my wife, you became a..."

Tiana smiled, so dazzling and so, so beautiful, and she grabbed the lapels of his coat, her eyes dancing. "A princess. You just kissed yourself a princess!"

Placing two fingers under her chin, he looked at her, his smile tender and his own eyes loving. "And...I am about to do it again."

And so he did.

-

Naveen never thought he would have to work. He never thought he would marry someone that seemed to hate him at first sight, and vice versa.

But Naveen also never thought he would ever fall in love.

As he entwined his fingers with Tiana's, and as she smiled up at him and pressed a kiss onto his mouth, he thought how fortunate he was, to be wrong; for now he was truly happy, truly contented and very much in love.

It wasn't green that he needed after all, he simply needed Tiana, and she wasn't green any longer.

-----

1785 words

-----

Note: This turned out much longer than I expected. I didn't write much about Naveen at Mama Odie's and the proposal despite those bits being a huge part of his transformation, because I already did ficlets for those scenes and it would be repeating myself :P

I wanted to write cooking!disaster!Naveen but this ficlet ingrained itself in my head and refused to go away. Then again, I did want to write something that spins more directly from the movie.

But cooking!Naveen is still yet to come :)

Again, I am so overwhelmed by the lovely reviews, and I sincerely thank each and every reviewer for your efforts and for reading this little collection of stories. Thank you, thank you, thank you! It is really encouragement for me to keep writing.


	8. eight: First Foray

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: Movie-verse; sets before actual grand opening scene at the end of the movie. Naveen attempts to make edible chicken because he is oh-so-good at mincing and slicing. The first in a series of cooking!disaster!maybe not!Naveen ficlets that I plan to write.

----

_eight: First Foray_

(Naveen x Tiana; post-movie)

-----

Tiana eyed the partly minced meat, and plucked the knife out of Naveen's hands.

"No." She said, patiently. "You don't have to mince _everything_, you know. Not everything has to be minced."

"Is that true?"

She just gave him a look, and he nodded quickly.

"I see." Naveen's eyes turned to the chicken breast on the chopping board in front of him, and he prodded the meat lightly with his index finger. "So, pray tell, what do I do with this?"

She picked out a different knife, and pushed him lightly, moving him out of the way as she took his place. She then made a preliminary cut across the meat. "You slice it."

"Slice." He repeated the word carefully, the connotations of the word feeling a little foreign on his tongue.

Tiana grinned knowingly, and he knew that expression on her face very well. "Watch, and learn."

Naveen watched carefully as Tiana pressed one hand on top of the meat, and swiftly moved the knife in her other hand, her movements precise and clean. It was mere moments later when the chicken turned into even little slices.

He picked up two slices and held them up against each other, and saw that the two slices were almost perfectly identical in thickness. "I am, as ever, very impressed by my wife, the perfectionist."

"And I am, as ever, very flattered by my husband, the charming prince." She returned, her voice playful.

His eyes twinkled as he smiled. "I have taught you well. You are beginning to talk like me."

She handed him the knife with an air of ceremony. "Stop talking and start slicing."

Carefully, he set the knife down, and a slice of chicken came off cleanly. "Excellent," he said, as he continued slicing, his movements becoming more confident, and a little quicker. "My status has been elevated, from the Mincer to the Slicer, yes?"

Tiana laughed, scooping up the sliced chicken and placing them into a silver bowl where she would marinate the meat in preparation for that night's chicken special. "You'd be surprised, your Royal Highness, that mincing is generally regarded as more difficult than slicing."

"Is that so." He said, reaching for another piece of chicken breast, his third. "I cannot say I am surprised, for I suspect as much. This slicing, it is very easy."

"You reckon you're up for something more difficult?" She turned to look at him, her hand on her hip, and there was an air of challenge about her.

Naveen chuckled, as he finished slicing the last piece of chicken breast on the kitchen counter. He set down the knife and turned to face Tiana, his eyes dancing playfully. "But of course. I await your challenge. With bated breath, even."

She moved closer to him, and bumped her hip against his affectionately, throwing him a coy little smirk that made him want to grab her and kiss her senseless. But he held back, for it was not the time then. Perhaps later.

"To the stove then, Frog Boy."

-

"Well." Tiana said. "That went rather well, don't you think?"

Naveen yelped as Tiana dabbed a cotton ball onto the burns on his hand, a few spots from his fingers to his knuckles to his wrist. "My wife, she mocks me in my pain, and I am very hurt." He said sorrowfully.

"I didn't ask you to throw the entire bowl of chicken into the sizzling oil. Of course it would splash! Which part of 'slowly' did you not understand?" Tiana scolded, but not unkindly, as she grabbed a tube of salve from the first aid kit.

Naveen winced, and then relaxed slightly as the salve worked its soothing magic under Tiana's gentle fingers. "Ah, but you see, I thought if I cooked it faster, then we will have time to do something else before the dinner guests come in, no?"

"All we're gonna be doing now is cleaning up, and then we will have to start preparation again." Tiana plastered Naveen's burns neatly, and then pat his hand. "It will heal quickly, don't worry."

He caught her right hand with his uninjured left, and traced the little dark spot on her wrist, an old burn scar. "If I say I did it on purpose so that I can be the same as you are, would you believe me?"

She looked at him, the corner of her mouth lifting. "No."

"I did not think you would." He said, pressing a little kiss onto her scar. "We will try again tomorrow, yes?"

Tiana took a step closer to him, turning her hand over so that her fingers were now entangled with his. "You just stick to mincing and slicing for the next few days."

Naveen rested his injured hand very lightly on her waist, and leaned down, kissing her once, lightly. And again, more thoroughly, he felt her smile against his lips as her hand curved around his neck.

He pulled away after a while, and brushed a stray lock of hair off Tiana's forehead, albeit clumsily, with two bandaged fingers. "As Madame Wife commands."

And he kissed her for the third time.

-----

898 words

-----

Note: There has been an influx of cooking!Naveen fics around (particularly beignet-centered) and I have to admit they are all so well done so I'm a little apprehensive of this one. Also I'm impressed by the lack of fail!Naveen in cooking as the fandom generally makes him to be quite competent. So I had to write fail!Naveen (somewhat) because that is really how I envisioned him in my head...in the beginning when he started his foray into a proper kitchen.

The whole tossing chicken into oil thing and then getting burned was my own experience, all those years ago as a first-year in university and living a continent away from home. Yes, I was a disaster in the kitchen and still somewhat is.

As always, I am humbled by the wonderful reviews. Thank you all _so much_ and it is all very appreciated!


	9. nine: Pampered

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: Naveen is sick and is, as usual, seeking attention.

-----

_nine: Pampered_

(Naveen x Tiana, post movie)

-----

Tiana took the thermometer out and expertly gave it a shake, holding it up against the light to read it. "Well, you don't have a fever."

A muffled sound emitted from a very sorry-looking Prince of Maldonia lying among the fort of pillows and blankets on the bed. She sighed softly and rested her hand on his cheek, her forehead creased, her worry apparent. "I don't think I've seen you this green before."

Naveen coughed and smiled weakly. "That is very serious, then. For if you can remember, I was once a frog, very green and fabulously charming."

She tucked his blankets more firmly around him, and helped him up to a sitting position. "Very green, yes, but I'm not too sure about the charming part."

His mouth turned down a little, into what most people would call a pout. "Surely, my darling, you could spare me the smallest of compliments, seeing that I am so pitifully ill."

Tiana laughed and reached for the bowl of warm chicken broth on the table beside her. "Oh, you were fabulously charming. Still are, if I may say."

"That is better, much better." He said, with a satisfied air, and then he sniffed, his nose twitching. Reaching for a handkerchief, Naveen sneezed exactly seven times. He then muttered something in Maldonian that Tiana did not understand, but it did not sound polite, even to Tiana's unfamiliar ears.

"No rude words, now." She said automatically, tucking a little napkin under his chin as she raised a spoonful of hot broth to his lips.

"I was not saying something rude. I am merely thanking the heavens for the opportunity to be pampered by my lovely wife." He answered, all wide-eyed and watery-eyed innocence.

The corner of her mouth lifted a little; Naveen was still so essentially _him_, even as a patient with a nose as red as Ruldoph's. He sipped the broth slowly, one spoonful after another, and leaned back comfortably once the bowl was empty.

"That was very, very good," he said, "but as expected, from the kitchen and the hands of the most excellent chef in New Orleans."

"It was my daddy's recipe." She admitted, placing the empty bowl down, and readjusting his pillows to his comfort. "He used to make me this when I was sick as a little girl."

"Well, then, you must teach me this recipe, so that I can return the favor if you are ever to be ill."

She threw him a look. "The idea of you in a kitchen, Prince Charming, is enough for me to make sure that I am never gonna be sick."

He winced. "Touché, Princess."

Tiana laughed and propped another pillow under his head. "Do you need anything else? Another sip of water?"

"No no, I am all good." He turned slightly to his side to look at his wife. "Are you going to stay with me? Read me a story? Maybe the Frog Prince, yes?"

She shook her head, and stood up. "You, Froggy, are going to have to sleep now, and sleep well. I'm gonna pop to the restaurant for a bit."

Naveen's face fell. "My pampering, it ends at the chicken broth?"

"Naveen, you really need to rest. I'll be back in two winks, and before you even know it." She pat his cheek lightly, and turned to leave.

"Tiana!" He called, just as she was about to exit the bedroom. "My chest, it hurts here."

Her step faltered when she heard him, and turning back, she hurried to his side in a few strides, to see him grimacing slightly, one hand on the left side of his chest. Her face etched with worry, she placed her hand over his. "How is it hurting?"

"I take one deep breath, and there is a pain, here." He said, pressing against his chest. "It is, as if, I cannot breathe."

Tiana was beginning to think that she should really get a doctor to see him when he continued on, his tone dramatic. "I think it is because you are leaving me, all alone in this room."

A wave of relief washed over Tiana, and she smacked him, not lightly, on his shoulder, and Naveen yelped. "That was not very funny, Naveen!"

"I was only trying to be romantic." He sniffed, and sneezed again.

She massaged his shoulder lightly, feeling a slight tinge of guilt. He _was_ sick, after all.

"But if I may say, I do not think I can breathe without you." He said, in an off-handed tone, when he finally stop convulsing in sneezes.

"Physiologically, you still can." She returned, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

Naveen caught her hand in his, and brought her fingers to his lips, brushing her knuckles with a brief kiss. His eyes were more serious than she thought they should be. "Perhaps then, it is more correct to say that I do not want to breathe without you."

Tiana's face softened, as she leaned down and pressed a brief kiss on his mouth. "You'll never have to."

"Are you not worried that I am contagious?" He asked, when she pulled away.

She shrugged, smiling impishly. "Then you better start learning that recipe."

He reached up, and kissed the corners of her mouth. "That, I shall do."

-----

887 words

-----

Note: I was listening to Leona Lewis' Can't Breathe, just so you know that is where all that breathing stuff came from. Lyrics are cheesy but I love the melody. And lyrics then became less cheesy.

I wanted to make Naveen speak Maldonian as I really enjoyed Maldonian!Naveen in so many of the PatF fics, but seeing I speak Mandarin (and dialects) first, English second and Malay third, I have no idea at all how to make Maldonian sound even reasonably passable. So there you go, Naveen shall only speak English as I write him.

And yes, I am planning on sketches on Louis, Ray, Mama Odie and other characters. :) I just want to get them right, and Ray would be really tricky with the accent. More research (aka cinema trips) needed!

I really want to thank you guys for leaving reviews, particularly the long ones. You guys are simply _amazing_ and it really encourages me to keep plotting, planning and writing. Thank you!


	10. ten: Interlude

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.  
Author's note: My take on a conversation that might have happened between Naveen wanting to get comfortable in the tree hollow and the next morning.

-----

_ten: Interlude_

(Naveen, Tiana, during the movie)

-----

She was a small green frog, flushed and angry, her eyes as threatening as the stick she welded in her frog-fingers, and yet, Naveen thought there was something inexplicably attractive about this waitress. She was so different from the female species that he thought he knew, for he had always thought of himself as an expert in the ways of charming a woman. After all, no woman could resist Prince Naveen.

But this waitress, she was a curious case, and he was intrigued. He hopped two steps closer and immediately found the sharp end of the stick right under his nose.

"I told you to stay away, your Royal Froggyness." She said, her tone sharp and biting, and he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine, I stay away." He backed slowly into the other corner of the log, and they were silent, shivering a little as the alligators' yells about frog legs continued, before eventually fading away.

Tiana set down her stick carefully, close to her, as she pat the ground, no doubt trying to find a comfortable spot to lie. She did not seem to be interested in talking to him, and Naveen was determined to rectify that. It would do his reputation no good to have this frog-woman detesting him, for he was supposed to be the charmer of all women. And besides, he was bored with the silence.

"Waitress." He said, his tone dismissive.

Her head snapped up and she instinctively reached for her stick, but seeing him remaining still at his corner, she relaxed a little, but her tone remained snappy. "What do you want?"

"Relax." He said, leaning back against the tree stump and stretching his frog legs. "You are so full of tension. So jumpy. There will be a way to make this right, I am sure."

Of course there had better be. There was _no way in hell_ he was going to be frog for the rest of his life. It had already been a few hours too long.

She gave a short laugh of disbelief. "Are you kiddin' me? You're asking me to relax? I lost my dream today, and then you turned me into a _frog. _And now I'm stuck with you in a tree hollow, with alligators planning a frog supper!"

"It is not so bad to be stuck with me. I am very handsome, after all." He returned, and winced as she picked up her stick and threw it at him, with him dodging it neatly at the last second. "I know you do not like me, but I will appreciate it if you would stop trying to kill me."

Tiana glared at him, her arms crossed, and did not answer him. They lapsed into silence again, and Naveen sneaked a look at her out of the corner of his eye. Her features had softened, and she no longer wore that expression of irritation, but instead, she just looked curiously sad.

He cleared his throat, and asked. "You spoke of your dream. What is it?"

"None of your business." She muttered, and turned away, but not before Naveen saw a glimmer of a tear in her eye, and he was shocked.

He had never seen a woman cry before. All the women he was accustomed to, they always gave him their brightest smiles, and they were always laughing, giggling and oh-so-obliging around him. He had never encountered a _sad_ woman before. Well, his mother was really upset at his lack of responsibility, but that was surely different.

"You wouldn't know anything about losing your dream." She added, and he thought her voice was a little choked and less fiery than it was just now, and she let out something that sounded like a small sob.

Naveen was terrified and he prayed that she would not start crying, for he did not have a single clue as to what should be done. He supposed he should say something to comfort her, but she was right. He had never lost his dream because he never really had one to begin with.

"Well. Do not give up." He tried, albeit awkwardly. It might sound generic but that was the best he could come up with.

Tiana sniffed again, reaching for a nearby leaf, and ran it quickly over her eyes.

"I think you can still achieve your dream. You are very very determined, yes?" He added, thinking that should be the right thing to say. He might not be able to charm her because that seemed impossible, but maybe he could make her stop feeling sad.

A small spark of hope lit up within her. He was right, she _was_ very determined. It was not the end yet. Maybe, just maybe, things could still be all right. She had no idea how, as of then, a few hours as a frog and huddling in a tree hollow, but tomorrow would be a new day, and she needed to keep sight of what was important.

"Thank you." She said softly, and on a whim, she tugged off a large leaf near her, and tossed it towards him. He caught it, and grinned briefly at her, and for a moment, she thought he might not be all that bad.

"You best get some sleep. We will need to work hard tomorrow to get ourselves out of this mess."

"We? Work?" Naveen echoed, lying down and spreading the leaf over himself; it made a good blanket. Work was such a foreign concept, and he did not understand it. "Prince Naveen does not work."

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he does now." Tiana retorted, feeling the old feeling of annoyance creeping up upon her again.

"I will try." He said, turning to face her, leaf over his frog legs as he flashed her a suggestive smile. "You will give me a reward for trying, no?"

Her answer was to throw a pebble at him, and that hit him neatly on the forehead.

-----

1007 words

-----

Note: I hesitated about this one because we all know that Tiana is Iron Spunky Woman that probably does not cry, but taking into consideration that she lost the sugar mill AND was turned into a frog AND Naveen was completely useless, I thought it might be fair for her to wallow in a little self-pity without being completely uncharacteristic. That is my take, anyway. And I like writing in-between sort of scenes.

Am planning for a few more in-between ficlets for the movie scenes, but the next one should be the return of cooking!disaster!Naveen...I think.

Updates will be a little infrequent for the next week because I will be packing up to go back to university a continent away, but I will try my best to write. :)

I am, as ever, extremely appreciative of all the wonderful, lovely reviews. They really warm my soul and makes me all squee-like. Thank you all so so so much.


	11. eleven: Pancakes

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.

-----

_eleven: Pancakes_

(Naveen x Tiana, post-movie)

-----

Naveen peered at the batter in the mixing bowl and poked at it gingerly with his wooden spoon. The spoon came away sticky and a little stiff, and he frowned. Taking a smaller silver spoon, he scooped up a little of the batter and sampled it, clicking his tongue thoughtfully as he so often saw Tiana doing whenever she taste-tested her cooking.

The taste was fine, but he wasn't sure the consistency was correct. If he remembered correctly, Tiana's batter seemed to be a little more watery than the mix in his bowl. Then again, he had followed the recipe, as exactly as Eudora had said and written, and he could not think of anything that he might had done incorrectly. He had been very, very careful, because after all, this was a special breakfast.

It was the first time he was cooking – by himself – for Tiana. For that morning, Naveen was neither the mincer nor the assistant, he was the _chef_, and he thought he rather liked the sound of that.

But right now, he was certainly having doubts about his pancake batter.

"Maybe it will look different, rightfully different, once I pour it onto the pan," Naveen muttered under his breath, carrying the bowl over to the stove.

Carefully, he placed the pan onto the medium hob, and after several tries, managed to turn it on without burning himself. As the pan heated itself up, he flicked a little butter into the pan, and once it melted to a nice, golden-yellow liquid, he scooped up a spoonful of batter, and drizzled it to form a flat cake.

He thought his movements were fluid and quite professional, and quite like Tiana, and he was pleased. The batter sizzled, and browned, and it looked very much like the pancakes that are of the preparation of his wife.

"Ah, Prince Naveen, you will surprise your princess yet," Naveen chuckled to himself, and turned his attention to the strawberries and peaches on the kitchen counter.

Now, he would mince.

-

Tiana woke up to the smell of something that smelt distinctively like pancakes, but yet, not quite like pancakes. The spot next to her on the bed was empty - which meant Naveen was up and awake, before her, on a _Sunday_ morning.

That was such a rare occurrence that Tiana wondered for a moment; perhaps she might still be in dreamland.

Slipping on a robe and shoving her feet into a pair of slippers, she wandered into the kitchen, to see her husband placing a plate of pancakes on the table.

She stopped at the archway for a moment, watching him as he picked up a plate of minced fruits, scattering it over the pancakes. Then, he placed a rose in the blue vase next to the plate. A steaming cup of coffee was then placed on the other side of the plate, and he stood back, feeling a sense of satisfaction.

Naveen turned towards the door, and gave a start as he saw Tiana leaning against the door frame, a little smile on her face. He hurried over to her, and kissed her briefly.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty."

"Well, well. It's certainly a surprise to see you up and runnin' before me this morning." Tiana said, with a teasing smile as she gently scraped a smear of dried batter off Naveen's jaw.

"Ah, but as you have already seen, I was preparing breakfast for you, and it is ready." He took her by her hands, and led her to the small dining table, pulling out the chair for her.

Tiana sat down, and looked at her plate. Naveen's pancakes were haphazardly shaped, and resembled triangle pizza slices more than circular pancakes, evidently the result of unsuccessful flipping. The edges were a little burnt as well.

"So they are not perfect." Naveen shrugged, crouching down next to her, his elbows on the table and his eyes wide. "But please, you must try, yes? And tell me how they taste."

She picked up her knife and fork, and cut a piece of pancake, chewing the bite carefully, and complimenting it with a forkful of minced fruits. The pancake was a little too hard, but he managed to get the taste right, if not the consistency and the shape.

Tiana swallowed, and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. Looking down, she saw that Naveen was smiling, but she could see that his eyes were more than just a little worried. She could see how much effort he had put in, and she knew her thoughts would mean a lot to him, and suddenly, she felt a rush of love.

"The taste is good." She said, tapping his nose lightly with her fork. "The batter consistency could be improved, though. But for a first timer...I'm gonna say you did a great job."

A wide smile breaking over his face, Naveen took Tiana's hand in his. "I have to admit, that I did not think it was going to be difficult at first. But oh, I find controlling the heat very very difficult. And the flipping, I am, too, unsuccessful."

Tiana traced his fingers with hers. "You just need a few more lessons, Prince Charming, and you'll be making the best pancakes yet."

"Not to worry, I have the best teacher in the world to give me lessons."

Tiana laughed, and picked up her fork again, spearing another piece of pancake. Naveen watched her as she chewed, his forehead creasing in thought.

"I am thinking," he said, "you should maybe teach me a few breakfast recipes. Different ones."

"One at a time, Naveen. And besides, what's this sudden desire to learn about the ways of breakfast?" Tiana asked, a note of curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I do want to be making breakfast for you, every single morning, for the rest of our lives. There should be variety, yes? Or it will be very boring."

His words were casual, but the meaning was not. Right then and there, her heart melted.

Tiana leaned down, placed both hands on the sides of his face, and kissed him, and Naveen tasted pancakes and strawberries, and Tiana.

-----

1104 words

-----

Note: I think there is something a little off about this one, can't put a finger to it exactly. Maybe Naveen should be more of a disaster? Muhahaha.

Possible next stop for cooking!Naveen: beignets. Maybe, maybe not.

Also, I am planning a chaptered AU PatF fic...and I worry I may not have the discipline to finish it. Besides, the idea is kinda nuts in my opinion. Make that REALLY nuts. I'm hashing out the prologue and plot, and I'll see how it goes. I may end up posting it if I have the confidence that I can finish it.

As always, I am so so so so so appreciative of all the lovely, lovely, lovely reviews. Thank you all so very much for reading, and taking the time to review.


	12. twelve: Set and Match

**Sketches**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Disney; Princess and the Frog  
Summary: A series of drabbles, and some bits and pieces here and there – may be before the movie, during the movie or after the movie.  
Genre: A mixture of mumbo jumbo with some gumbo.  
Disclaimer: Wants to own but own nothing except pocket lint.

-----

_twelve: Set and Match_

(Naveen x Tiana; post movie)

-----

Tiana surveyed the scene before her, a carpet of green, grassy lawn, painted with white lines and equally divided by a net, her forehead creasing slightly. She turned to her husband, who was grinning at her, looking all excited at reasons that she could not quite comprehend.

"And we're here because?"

Naveen tossed a little green ball from hand to hand, his expression pleased. "We are here, my princess, to have a little fun in the sun. You have been working too hard, and it is my duty as your beloved husband to help you relax, yes?"

Tiana picked up one of the two wooden rackets and peered at it, hitting her palm lightly against the strings. "And you think hitting a ball with these is a good way?"

Naveen took up the other racket and bounced the little green ball with it. "This, my darling, is tennis. I used to play this game many times with my father in Maldonia. Do believe me when I say it is a lot of fun."

She smiled, her dimple appearing, as natural as the sun. "If you say so."

"I will, of course, teach you how to play." He said, grandly. "I am very good, I have beaten my father, very often."

Tiana raised an eyebrow, swinging the racket in her hand, her stance a little awkward. "You're fond of bragging, aren't you?"

"No, but I am very fond of telling the truth." He said, as he moved to stand behind her, very close against her. "Besides, you have taught me how to mince and how to work, it is only fair that I teach you something in return, no?"

"I supposed it is." She answered, as his fingers skimmed across her hips, and her waist, before moving up to settle on top of her fingers, his touch firm. He moved her arms back, and then swung the racket forward.

"This is the motion you make to hit the ball, and from this angle, it is called a forehand. And..." he then moved her body to another angle, and adjusted her grip on the racket. "...if you hit it this way, it is called a backhand."

"And that is all there is to this game? Hitting the ball from the left and the right?" Tiana asked, experimentally swinging the racket as Naveen relaxed his grip.

"Oh, no. Of course not. There is a lot more tennis than just this. But I will teach you slowly." He pulled her against him again, hands sliding down her arms, his warm breath tickling her ear. "You will like this game, I promise."

She laughed, and allowed herself to relax in his arms for half a minute before slipping out of them. "I think I'll try hitting a ball, if you'll let me try."

Naveen looked at her, surprised and quizzical. "I assure you, that you will _not _be able to hit the ball. Why, I have barely begun teaching you, properly!"

Tiana gave him a light push, nudging him towards the other side of the court. "You can at least let me try! You have all the time in the world to teach me properly."

"If you insist." He picked up his racket, and walked to the other side of the court. "Now, you must stand at the other side, for that will be where I will serve the ball to."

She obediently moved to the side of the court diagonal to him, the cool evening breeze ruffling the few strands of hair loose from her ponytail.

"I will serve now, yes? Try your best to hit the ball." Naveen tossed the ball into the air, his arm languid and graceful, and his racket then made contact with the ball, sending it flying in a smooth arch over the net, towards Tiana.

Barely even blinking, Tiana took two steps to her right, drew her arm back, and brought it forward in a fluid movement. There was a resounding _crack_ as she hit the ball, sending it back to the other side of the court with lighting speed, whizzing past a very shocked Prince of Maldonia, whose mouth was opened wide with great surprise.

Tiana laughed, and twirled the racket in her hand. "Well? Aren't you going to return that ball, Your Highness?"

"You...you...but...it is...but..." Naveen sputtered, stumbling over his words in a most unflattering manner. He cleared his throat, and regained his dignity, and glared across the net at his grinning wife.

"You did not tell me you could play!"

She shrugged, still smiling. "You never gave me a chance to. But I can play tennis. Lotte loved tennis as a little girl, and I was her companion, so Big Daddy paid for my lessons, too. I used to be pretty darn good."

"Used to be?" He jogged across the court, around the net, and to her side, pointing his racket at her accusingly.

"I haven't played in years." She admitted, as she picked up a tennis ball, and bounced it. "But I guess I can still remember how to play."

"Well." Naveen huffed. "You are a cheater."

Tiana smirked. "So do you still wanna play, or not?"

"Oho," he said. "Of course we will play. And I will not hold back."

"I won't expect you to." She returned cheerfully. "Love-fifteen, your serve."

"No, no." He protested. "That ball does not count. That was unfair because you cheated."

Tiana shook her head, laughing inwardly at the grumpy expression on Naveen's face. "Technically, I did not. But if it makes you feel better, love-all, then."

"Yes, that does make me feel better. Love-all is good, very good."

And he leaned close towards her, and smiled, knowingly, and very suggestive, as she rolled her eyes. But she kissed him anyway, and wooden rackets and little green balls were soon forgotten.

-----

981 words

-----

I blame Australian Open 2010, Roger Federer's Day 4/Round 2 match, and Prince William for the whacko-ness of this ficlet.

Also the reason I have not been writing as much as I would want to is also because of the darn Open. I have been attending the night matches and some day matches, and having a very fulfilling tennis-filled week. I saw notedly (Rafael) Nadal and (Roger) Federer live in their respective early round matches, amongst lots of other tennis players, including (Andy) Roddick whose practice session I managed to stalk (as with Federer) and whose autograph I managed to obtain. Yes, I am a tennis freak and Australian Open season has been eating my brain.

But anyway, I felt like writing as I was taking a break from live tennis (still glued to the TV though) and this was what that came out. I think it is original in a very weird sort of Twilight Zone way. I know tennis in the 1920s was a "high society rich people" sort of game, which was why I made the Lotte/Big Daddy reference. Tiana would not have known the game otherwise, perhaps. But that was my own take.

Reviews and comments, as always, are greatly appreciated, and again I thank all of you sincerely for the constant and heart-warming feedback. Thank you thank you thank you!


End file.
